List of Unnamed Characters from Season Six
Glory Days Addict/Narc The Addict/Narc was an undercover Narcotics officer posing as a drug addict, working with Eddie Saccardo in 2008. Saccardo brought him into the station in handcuffs as part of his cover and the two rode an elevator with Detective Lilly Rush. The Addict/Narc mentioned Saccardo himself would soon be leaving to work undercover in a joint task force with the FBI, something Lilly was less than thrilled to hear : The Addict/Narc was played by Stephen Full. True Calling Student : The Student was played by Sahra Mellesse. Wednesday's Women Friend #1 : The Friend was played by Eric Mark Fischer. Uniform Cop : The Uniform Cop was played by Travis Willingham. Roller Girl A.D.A. This A.D.A. worked for the Philadelphia District Attorney's office in 2008. After Dawn Wheeler was arrested on an armed robbery charge, the A.D.A. brought her to Homicide after she offered information on the death of Missy Gallavan in 1978. : The A.D.A. was played by Rashawn Underdue. Shore Leave Shore Patrol #1 This Shore Patrol officer was a sailor assigned to Shore Patrol duty while crew members from the [[USS Pronto|USS Pronto]] enjoyed shore leave in Philadelphia in 1951. When a pearl-handled revolver was stolen from Lieutenant Putnam's quarters aboard the Pronto, with PFC Lenny Snow as the prime suspect, shore patrol officers ordered to recall Pronto's entire platoon of marines for questioning about Snow's whereabouts. This Shore Patrol officer, along with another sailor and two marines found PFC Jimmy Tully, in a photo booth with his date Nora Lee, and ordered Tully to return with them. The Shore Patrol officer's whereabouts in 2008 are unknown. : Shore Patrol #1 was played by Preston James Hillier. Triple Threat Cop This Cop was an older uniform officer on duty in Philadelphia's 9th District, the evening of August 15, 1989, when Leo Koslov and his children Nadia and Dmitri Koslov arrived at the station to defect from Russia to the United States. As Leo only spoke Russian at the time, the Cop was unable to understand him. When rookie officer Nick Vera, who understood some Russian, volunteered to speak to them, the Cop was happy to let Vera take them off his hands. The Cop's whereabouts in 2008 are unknown. : The Cop was played by Tom Derek. Pin Up Girl Nervous Guy This Nervous Guy awkwardly asked for pin-up model Rita Flynn's autograph after seeing her at a nightclub in 1953. Rita mentioned to her friend Betty Sue Baker that she'd used to serve him when she worked at a soda shop. Betty doubted he'd ever asked for her autograph then. His whereabouts in 2008 are unknown. :The Nervous Guy was played by Brian McGuire. Wings Girl This Girl asked Ally Thurston to take the picture with her. : Girl was played by Kelsey Lewis. Chess Opponent This Chess Opponent played a chess game with Paul Cooper. : Chess Opponent was played by Leon Simmons, Jr.. Lotto Fever TV Announcer This TV Announcer announced the winning numbers in the Pennsylvania Power Lotto on May 24, 2007. He later presented the winner, Ed Dubinski with an oversized novelty check in a TV ceremony and asked what Ed planned to do with his $8 million winnings. Ed eagerly responded that he was going to spend it. The Announcer was still announcing the winning numbers in 2009, when several Homicide detectives bought tickets. They did not win, however. : The TV Announcer was played by Peter Marr. Breaking News Floor Manager This Floor Manager worked for WCNU news in 1988. When the teleprompter failed on September 2 of that year, while news anchor Jane Everett was reading the day's top stories, the Floor Manager wanted to cut to commercial, but producer Nathan Kravet told him to give her a second to compose herself and continue. The Floor Manager's whereabouts in 2009 are unknown. : The Floor Manager was played by Stefan Marks. The Brush Man Young Man This Young Man and his family had just moved into a new house on salesman Roy Dunn's route on May 20, 1967. Roy pitched carpet cleaner to the man and gave him a free tidy brush. The Young Man's whereabouts in 2009 are unknown. : The Young Man was played by Jon Bradford. Jackals SWAT Lieutenant This SWAT Lieutenant discovered the log of the Jackals' church meetings. : SWAT Lieutenant was played by Keith Burke. Officer Down Hot Young Woman The Young Hot Woman was on a date with Scotty Valens on the night of March 15, 2009. Scotty had to sadly cut it short, when he got word that Will Jeffries had been shot. : The Hot Young Woman was played by Heather Perrilliat. The Man in Chapel The Man in Chapel was the one who advised Vera to keep quiet, to which Vera reacted angrily. Vera later apologized to him. : The Man in Chapel was played by Traber Burns. Francisco's Other Girlfriend Francisco's Other Girlfriend was one of two girlfriends of Francisco Ariza. Francisco was at her apartment when James Valentine broke in and killed him, mistakenly believing Francisco to be responsible for the murder of Henry "Pops" Walters. She was still there, in shock when the police arrived shortly thereafter. : Francisco's Other Girlfriend was played by Valenzia Agarin. Libertyville Corporal Clerk This Corporal Clerk was an administrative clerk at Fort Benning, Georgia in 1949. When he saw that new recruit Private Julian Bellowes had checked the box marked "Negro" instead of "White" on his application, he assumed the light-skinned Julian had checked the wrong box by mistake and verbally reprimanded Julian for it. Julian, seeing an opportunity to be treated differently, did not correct the Clerk. Julian would spend the next nine years, until his murder in 1958, posing as a white man. The Clerk's whereabouts in 2009, when Julian's murder was solved, are unknown. : The Corporal Clerk was played by Zach McGowan. November 22nd Bartender This Bartender worked at Whitey's in 1963. On November 7 of that year, he was serving Patrick Lennox and Mike "Monkey" Mack, when Hillary Rhodes walked in. When he told her no kids were allowed, she retorted to the young-looking Bartender that she was older than him, much to Monkey's amusement. She then revealed to Patrick that he was her father, much to his shock. The Bartender's whereabouts in 2009 are unknown. : The Bartender was played by Michael McKiddy. He may or may not have been Whitey, the owner. Opponent This Opponent played Patrick Lennox in a high-stakes pool game at Whitey's on November 14, 1963. The normally-talented Patrick was off his game at the time and his Opponent beat him handily, cleaning out all his money. The Opponent's whereabouts in 2009 are unknown. : The Opponent was played by Michael McKiddy. Woman This Woman was driving through Chestnut Hill when word came on the radio that President John F. Kennedy had been assassinated. She called out "Somebody shot him! I can't believe they shot him!", much to the horror of Sharon Lertola, who was fleeing the scene of having fatally shot Patrick Lennox. The Woman's whereabouts in 2009 are unknown. : The Woman was played by Lora Witty. Into the Blue E.R. Doctor In a dream expericend by Lilly Rush, this E.R. Doctor worked in the Feinstein Building of the Hahnemann University Hospital in 2009 and examined Lilly after she escaped her car being run off a bridge into the river. The Doctor wanted to run a CT scan to check for a concussion, but an impatient Lilly left the moment his back was turned. : The E.R. Doctor was played by Keith Pillow. It's unclear if he actually exists in real life and was recalled by Lilly's subconscious or was simply a figment of her imagination. Cop This Cop watched over a ten year old Lilly Rush when she picked the man who had attacked and robbed her out of a line-up. He then introduced her to Detective John Stillman, who had caught her attacker. The Cop's whereabouts in 2009 are unknown. : The Cop was played by Kinsey McLean. 6